Sea of Darkness Oneshotideathingy
by theheartsbeat
Summary: One-shot. A written experience of a girl who has fallen victim to a vampire's thirst. R & R is you wish! Rated T for some reason...
1. The Day That Changed My Life

**This is a story I wrote only a few days ago, and I really liked it, and decided to post it. I have NO ideas of how to continue the story, but maybe I will try to make this a multi-chapter deal. :) Meant to be a one-shot, okay? And if you like it, or have an idea, please comment. I would love to hear all of you guys thoguhts on this. This is also based on the vampires described in _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. _Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! But it would be cool to own vampires ^-^**

'For the life of the flesh is in the blood,  
and I have given it to you upon the alter  
to make atonement for your souls;  
for it is the blood that makes atonement for the soul.'

-Leviticus 17:11

I was still bleeding. The small trickle had turned into flood in a matter of moments, the bones of my legs and arms broken. I struggled for breathe, but my lungs had filled with the saltly liquid of life. The liquid that the creature only feet away craved. His eyes were no longer eyes, they were the pits of hell, blacker than night. Pearly fangs that glistened in the pale moonlight were carved alike to the ones of wolves, made for feeding.

Made to feed on their prey.

Made to feed on humans.

Made to feed on me.

I was the seventeen-year-old daughter of a lawyer. I was the girl with long, brown hair. I was the girl that never even kissed a boy. I was the girl that thrived on knowledge and hungered for books, their words the sustenance of my petty, little soul.

Now, I was the source of this creature's food.

This creature was once a man I had glanced at on the street that laid a mere yard from me, his face completly normal, handsome, even. Glistening blue eyes and black hair. He took one look at me, smelled my blood, and decided on something that would change my fate.

I shall feed off of her.

The girl with white roses entwined in her dark, pinned-up hair. The girl that was dressed in a long-sleeved white dress, a cameo embedded in the mountains of white, satin ruffles near her pale-skinned throat.

Now, the throat that bore two, deep puncture wounds, the floods of blood staining the pure, ivory fabric of the dress.

Blood is a dark red liquid, that carries oxygen to your cells. That was all I knew about it. I think I had read it in a book that my Father owned. And I've thought that maybe there was more to it. But I did not even fathom this: that some creatures out there craved it, and would kill for it.

The creature that did this to me was only a small distance away, his back pressed up against the brick wall of the building that lined the street I met him upon. He was crying, sobs that echoed around me, a haunting sound that... well, haunted me for the remainder of this life that would end in just a few minutes.

I tried to stay calm, as I greeted death, a pale fellow with my blood and tears gracing his cheeks, thick blue viens etched an endless maze underneath his skin. An endless sea of dark for eyes. I know not his name, for he did not have one. Atleast, it mattered not to me, the girl about to die.

Death was odd, like it was somehow special for me. It was not the calm sleep that people had rumored about, nor the peaceful flood that overcame you that was spoken by the God I worshiped. This Death was uneasy, a knot turning in my belly, a peircing knife of fire cutting through my heart, an endless confusion and change occuring in my head. Salt coated my tounge, both tears and my own blood, vomited up by the blow to the stomach from the one who now cried over my spilled blood.

He had attacked harshly, as I was corralled into this alley, and upon my flight out of the crisis, was kicked in the abdomen with a iron-enforced boot, thrown back onto the dead end wall where he continued to break my arms and legs, covering my screams with the sleeve of his dark blue overcoat. He feasted upon me; the girl that was crying and kicking, thrashing and biting upon his arm that gagged me, trying to fight... trying to get out... to break free... to live...

I closed my eyes, slowing my ragged breathing. Just waiting for the end, which seemed to strech out into eternity.

And in the end, it did.

A schreech came from my right, toward the monster. Slowly, I opened my eyes, but failed. Suddenly, I felt my heart stop. But amongst confusion, my body delayed for a moment before shutting down my body. My body froze. I couldn't tell if my body was cold or on fire. I wasn't able to remember my own name, the color of my eyes, nor could I recall the face of the creature that took the life that had fleeted from me so quickly.

I was dead.

"My God," a voice whispered, astonished and scared.

I couldn't feel the hand that caressed my face, nor the strong arms that held me against the body of a stranger.

Light. It was so beautiful, so radiant, so loving.

"No, please, stay with me."

Why? Why should I stay? I only long to be free.

"Please. It is not your time."

I don't believe you...

"No..."

Then, the light glided away from me.

No! No! No!

Why suffer? Why go through this pain to be teased?

"There we go... her heart is beating again, thank God."

What? No! No!

Now, I could feel me heart beat and it burned! It burned so much! Why was I feeling my heart again?

As my heart slowly chugged what little blood I had left through my body, and I became aware of my senses, the pain welcomed me back, the pain of splintered bones tearing through my flesh, and I cried out. Begging for the end.

"Please..."

I tried to stop my own breathing, to be ridded of this pain. This stranger was no one to live for. I cared not for them. Was it selfish that I wanted to die? To feel nothing?

But I took in air, coughing up blood from my lungs. It was such a struggle. Every inch of my body ached, but I fought. I was too young to die. To be buried in a coffin or thrown in the gutter or whatever could have happened that night.

But as I started to think and reasoning all of this reasons to fight, a dizziness overcame, and I slipped into black, like I was falling through earth and straight to hell.

...Maybe I lost.


	2. Welcome to Hell

Okay, I really want to see this continued! I've seen so many people favorite this, and review that they want more. So, you know what? You guys get to take this thing over. You give me ideas to write, and I will. I don't care how crazy, or weird it is, I want to see this story finished. I'm not trying to be forceful, I just know that people liked this idea... but I HAVE NO IDEAS D': Help me!

Help me, bros!

And I also know I can't post a chapter that is purely an author's note, so I came up with this 'chapter' so I don't get in trouble :)

* * *

Wind. It comes through like an invisible wave, a cool breeze that sends my mountains and mountains of dress skirts flying with it. I smile, I laugh, I feel my heart soar. I'm happy. I'm contented. I'm alive.

The scent of flowers is carried with the wind. Lilac, white and red clover, freesia, sweet pea, violet... cinnamon? Cumin... frying bacon... things that smelled... like my mother.

"Momma," I whisper, my wide eyes searching the meadow, trees encircle the clearing, mountains towering behind them. I don't find her, and I keep spinning and spinning and spinning around, craving to see her yellow hair glisten in the sun. The skin around hazel eyes crinkling when ever she smiled. "Mother," I keep calling.

I finally see her, on the edge of the opening, her back to me. I run. I run to my mother.

As I near her, I slow, confusion settling deep inside of my bones.

"Mom-", I start, only to be paused by the swift movement her hand makes. It raises, the index finger pointing to the sky. I know what that means.

_Be quiet, Ava. _

I stand completely still as she turns, her light hair swept up in the breeze, a tremulous billow of wind, much so that it sends immense tremors up and down my spine.

My mother's grin faces me, a bright and haunting reminder of how I lost her, and how much I missed her. But this was not the woman I remembered. Her hazel eyes are wells of black, spilled ink across my memory's pages. Dark blue lines lie underneath her skin pulse slowly and with bad intentions. Blood is flowing in fountains down her mouth and onto the front of her dress, a dark red continent that spreads like a river.

"Hello, Ava," she whispers, moving forward.

"No..."

She raises her hand again, prepared to strike, a claw curves menacingly high above me, ready to cut me. To make my bones crack, my flesh tear, my blood to flow.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

Review! :D


End file.
